


Soft falling snow

by Killingme



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killingme/pseuds/Killingme
Summary: Oksana is a rich girl who spends all her money on drugs and clothes. She's slowly losing interest in everything, until she meets Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. When we met

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard for me to write this ff because it's about what I've been through the last year. I hope you enjoy it and I hope to teach y'all the negative effects of drugs.  
> English is not my first language btw, I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

_When we first met, I really was annoying. I really didn't care about anything. I didn't care If I lived, if a car hit me, if I fell down the stairs and broke a leg. I didn't care about my job, I didn't want to work anymore. Until I met you._

It's 11 am when Oksana wakes up. She just did drugs, had sex with some random girl from the disco and then did drugs again.  
"Hello you! Finally awake." The girls says, looking at Oksana. "Do you wanna snort coke again? Seriously?" She says when she sees Oksana going to open a sachet.  
"Fuck you. I do what I want." Oksana replies.   
"Perhaps that's why you don't have a lover or any friends." That was probably true. She just wanted to be loved. Oksana thought she was unlovable. At least, this was what she thought until she met Eve.  
-  
When Eve wakes up, she realizes she's alone in the bed. She sighs because she always forgive she isn't married anymore. "You stupid Eve. You let him go now you're all alone. You fucking pathetic grown ass woman." She says pointing at herself in the mirror. She wears the same coat she's been wearing for probably 3 years and then goes to work.  
"Hello, Eve." Elena says. Elena is Eve's favorite colleague, and the only one who's supportive and truly understands her.  
"Oh, girl. Fuck, I really need to party or something like that. Do you wanna go to a party?"  
"What party?"  
"I don't know, Elena. Maybe disco? All right, fuck that. I'm not young I'm just divorced."  
"Well, technically you're not divorced yet. Just separated."  
"Wow Elena, what would I do without your useless sarcasm?"  
"I don't know, actually. Anyway, I'm gonna search for a party because I'm a good friend and I'm looking for someone to fuck and fall in love, eventually."  
"Someone, huh? Also... Women?"  
"Yes and what about it? So do you, idiot."  
"You're not wrong, I've gotta admit that."  
"Seriously speaking, did you chose the topic for your new newspaper article? You have like.. Two months."  
"Of course I did. Drugs abuse and addiction."  
-  
When evening falls, Oksana is ready to do drugs once again. She wears her favorite suit. Clothes are the only thing keeping her alive, she just wants to look devastating. She knows that she has a power on women. They just can't stop staring at her. If they're not straight, they want to fuck her. If they're straight, they want to be like her. She goes to the club/pub and immediately sits on the couch upstairs, waiting for her dealer to arrive. In the meantime, she stares at the dancers that are performing. "You like what you see?"  
-  
Eve is doing her researches when Elena finally texts her. "So, tonight at 10 pm. GAY PUB!!! Pls don't be late, we will break many hearts." Eve smiles and replies. "Ok, see you later ;) can't wait to find you 'someone'."  
Then she goes home and decides to wear her best dress, a blue one. She wore it only once before, and she wasted it on Niko. She knows she's hot but she wants everyone to know it.  
When she arrives at the club, she immediately looks for Elena.  
"Oh, Eve! There you are. Let's go inside." She hugs her and they walk in.

-  
"You like what you see?" her dealer, Dasha, asks.

"Fuck yes. They're hot."  
"Well, they certainly know how to... Move"  
"Okay, I didn't go to a fucking club to talk or whatever the fuck we're doing. Give me my snow."  
"Slow down, lioness. Do you have money?"  
"Of course I do. Give me 50 grams."  
"Oh dear. That's a lot. What are you doing with your life?"  
"You're not my fucking therapist."  
"You know it's like... 4500€?"  
"I do have a lot of money. There you go, take my fucking money. Now, give me the sugar."  
And Dasha gives it to her, wondering if she would die of an overdose.  
Then Oksana stands up and walks to one of the dancers. "I'll offer you coke and money if you dance for me."  
"I'd dance for you free."  
-  
Elena and Eve are dancing and laughing. "Let's go upstairs, I've heard there are hot dancers."  
"Who the hell told you that?"  
"Bill, of course." Elena says smirking.  
There are hot and almost naked dancers everywhere. But one draws eve's attention. The curly dancer is slowly walking and she's clearly dancing for another woman. The other woman's hot. She's wearing a fancy white shirt, then a gold tie, a gold belt, gold elegant trousers, even gold shoes.  
"Who's she?"  
-  
The dancer dances closer to Oksana. "Ask club owners or staff if you’re allowed to proposition the dancers for sexual intercourse, cause I'm not gonna have sex with you without their permission."  
"My best friend runs this fucking place, of course I can have sex with you. Also, I never said I wanted to. I just want to get high with you."  
The stripper dances on her hip bone, and Oksana is biting her own lip. "I love your hair" Oksana whispers.  
-  
"Who's she?" Asks Eve.   
"Who? The stripper?"  
"What? No, the other woman."  
"Oh, she's hot, isn't she? Anyway, she's a fashion designer, she runs 'The Villanelle'. She's fucking rich, sis. They're gonna bang for sure" Elena says when she sees Oksana snorting off a line of coke from the dancer's body.  
-  
"Are you going to the bathroom?" asks Elena.  
"Yes, I'll be right back in a minute, then we're going home." Eve says and she goes to the bathroom. She is in front of the mirror, then she sees the fashion designer. "Cool hair." That's all she says. Then she disappears, and Eve is left with an unsettled heart.


	2. I have a thing about bathrooms

The second time we met, I was a mess. You still liked me, my darling. How did you do? Why did you take care of me?

All Eve can think about is the dark blonde rich woman from the club. She has something, Eve thinks. There is something sad about her, something misterious. She really wants to know everything about her.

"Elena! Elena!" Eve calls her friend when she see her walking by.

"Oi Eve, good morning. What's up?"

"Do you.. Do-you-know-the-name-of-that-woman?"

"What? What woman?"

"The _hot_ fashion designer, or whatever her job is."

"I don't actually remember, Oks- something. She's Russian, I think."

"Oh"

"Why? Are you interested in a WOMAN?"

"Oh hell no not in that way you know.."

"Sure" Elena says smirking.

-

Oksana is trying to work on her new dress.

"So, what's your idea?" Konstantin, her boss, asks.

"A green dress. I'm already in love with it."

"So? Your idea is a grinch outfit?" Oksana is nervous. She really needs to do drugs and she hates her boss. "Yes it is and what about it?"

"Are you nervous? I talked with Anna anyway."

"I don't care about her opinion, to be honest. She just wants to ruin me."

"Oh you're still in a Sapphic fight, I understand."

"It's not a fight, I don't wanna see her."

"Do you have a new lover?"

"No, I don't want lovers. I just want to finish my fucking job. A fucking green outfit. And I don't car of your opinion. Now, I'm going home."

-

"I'm going to the same party tonight, Eve thinks". She really wants to meet the woman again, the sexy Russian woman. She never thought she was bisexual, maybe she just never wanted to label herself or whatever. Anyway, she's gonna go alone. She doesn't want to have Elena or Bill around, because they would notice it.

-

Oksana is angry reading Anna's texts. Anna is her ex-girlfriend, also her ex boss. Anna left Oksana because she couldn't stand her drug issues. Oksana called her weak, then they broke up, and Anna tried to ruin her career.

"I think we should talk. Please. Anna"

"I don't wanna talk to you. Please don't text me again. You called me crazy and obsessed but you keep texting me, what the fuck is wrong with you Jesus christ".

-

Eve wears one of her best dresses. A black and gray one. "My ass is GREAT today I hope she'll notice" she says out loud. Then she calls a taxi and goes to the club.

-

Villanelle is in the bathroom, she just did drugs. When she's shaving her hands, she just gets angry. "What the fuck you looking at?" she yells to a girl. "What do you mean? I'm just minding my business, bro." "Don't bro me, I'm fucking gonna kill you." She grabs her by her neck, and start choking her.

-

"No fucking way." Eve's got her period. "Not now, fuck." Fortunately she had some pads with her. So she goes to the bathroom, and she can't believe her eyes. There she is, the hot russian woman, and she's choking someone.

Eve tries to stop her "Hei, stop! What the hell are you doing!" Oksana drops the stupid girl and looks at Eve. "Who the fuck you think you are?" Eve can see her dilated pupils. "I'm nobody, but if you kill her you'll spend your whole life in prison, is that what you want?" "I guess." "Oh, shut up. I know that's not true. Now follow me, I think you should talk with someone." Oksana smiles and follows her, _who the hell is this amazing woman?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wlws!! I'm sorry it took so long but I didn't want to post anything, because of all that stuff that is happening with Jodie. I'm still pissed. How are you? <3


End file.
